The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Number 415,787 filed on Mar. 10, 1997.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to oxygen masks and, more particularly, to oxygen masks that can serve the purpose of a regular oxygen mask, an aerosol oxygen mask, and a non-rebreather oxygen mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, numerous attempts have been made to improve the function of oxygen masks used for patient care. These improvements have ranged from utilization improvements to patient comfort improvements. A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
Of considerable relevance is U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,551, issued to Hilliard. While the oxygen mask with nebulizer appears to incorporate two of three functions of the present invention, it does not provide for the use as a regular oxygen mask. Nor does it provide for the increased comfort of the wearer via use of two straps encircling the wearer""s head. In addition other elements are different enough as to make the combination distinguished over the inventors"" own prior art.
Consequently, a need has therefore been felt for an improved but less complex mechanism that allows for a single medical appliance mask to incorporate the functions of three conventional masks while allowing for the increased comfort of the wearer.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved multi-purpose oxygen face mask.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved multi-purpose oxygen face mask that provides the functions of three conventional oxygen masks, namely, a regular mask, an aerosol mask, and a non-rebreather mask. Such versatility allows for the use of one mask in instances where up to three specific use masks were required. The use of standard connection ports allows for the use of existing hoses and attachments.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide an improved multi-purpose oxygen face mask that utilizes a moldable plastic body that is lightweight and sanitary and whose performance and durability has been proven in numerous applications
It is yet another Feature of the present invention to allow for the use of multiple attachment straps. The straps are adjustable to fit a wide range of patients, yet not of the elastic nature as to cause discomfort.
It is another feature of the present invention to allow for the use of a bendable aluminum bar to aid in the securing of the nose and upper cheek area of the mask to the patient""s face.
Briefly described according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a multi-purpose oxygen face mask is disclosed which functions as three different masks cit once: regular, aerosol, and non-rebreather. The mask fits over the nose and mouth area of the wearer and is secured by a head strap, a neck strap and a bendable aluminum strip over the nose area. The straps are secured by a multiple hole adjustment and securing system. Those straps that come in contact with a patient""s cheek and ear area are padded with a soft foam padding for increased comfort. A plurality of access ports with snap covers allows for the connection of standard hoses and attachments in order to configure the mask in the abovementioned manners. The ports are duplicated on either side of the mask to allow for access from the right or left side of the patient""s body.
An advantage of the present invention is that the patient may wear it for long periods of time without the tight discomfort, chafing, rubbing or irritation that may result from long term use with a conventional oxygen mask.
Another advantage of the present invention is that user comfort is increased thus making the wearer more inclined to utilize the invention, resulting in a higher level of medical care.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it can be manufactured from readily available materials, utilizing common manufacturing technologies and techniques.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the function of the mask may be changed or reconfigured while the mask is still in place on the patient. This capability allows for the simultaneous use of two or more functions, thus allowing for an increased oxygen flow at all times. The patient is not subjected to instances of no oxygen flow where one mask must be removed while a mask of a different function is put on.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the mask may be installed around a patient""s head and not over it. In cases where other medical appliances such as sensors, probes, monitors, etc. are attached to a patient""s head or neck area, it is extremely difficult to install an oxygen mask with a continuous, closed elastic loop over the patient""s head. The current invention allows for the connection straps to be threaded around said appliances and connected at the side surface of the mask.